This invention is concerned with apparatus for monitoring the dispensing of fluids, particularly the dispensing of draft beer in bars or other establishments.
The problem of maintaining an accurate account of the dispensing of draft beer in bars or saloons has plagued the owners of such establishments for many years. Large economic losses result from the dishonest practices of employees who dispense beer without placing corresponding funds in the till. Since the beer is commonly sold at different prices depending upon whether a glass or a larger container such as a pitcher is filled, it is impossible for the owner of the establishment to ascertain the correct amount of money that should have been received for each keg of beer.
All sorts of schemes have been proposed to monitor the dispensing of beverages, such as beer. The failure of such schemes to come into widespread practice is due primarily to the complexity, expense, and/or unreliability of the monitoring apparatus previously proposed.